Space Prince
by doll.kelsey
Summary: Sadie is just becoming accustomed to life without Lars, she has made a new friend in his replacement at work and things are starting to seem okay. But when Lars touches back down from the stars, he's going to conquer cowardice about his crush on her and sweep her off her feet


Lars hadn't been home for three months. He left in the summer and now the breeze was getting colder, the mornings were chill with autumn, and some of the trees were even changing color!

And Sadie had even been cutting a jack-o-lantern with a donut in the back room, she planned on putting it outside by the door, she thought it'd be cute to decorate the Big Donut for halloween.

Work had been harder the past few months, even though Lars' help was always minimal it was still something. During a rush, and especially on Tuesdays when the old folks home brought their patrons in for donuts! No one could hear her call them for their donuts or how much it cost or really anything. She has to holler to be heard all morning and by lunch her throat is sore and she's exhausted.

So she was almost relieved when the Big Boss came in with a new employee. The Big Boss was a chubby, red faced man, but he had a kind smile.

"Sadie, Id like you to meet Ginger, our newest employee!" He saw the worry in her face and laughed jovially. "Oh don't worry Honey, I'm not firing that poor boy who went missing! If he's found he can keep his job too! Then I could even give you and Lars more off time, I really shouldn't be running this joint with only two people anyways"

Sadie nodded smiling, he was such a good man! A jolly donut shop owner, that was the Big Boss!

Sadies eyes widened when she looked at the girl swaying next to him. Ginger was about 6 or 7 inches taller than Sadie, her hair was almost aggressively curly, and it was dyed silver and hung down past her shoulders. She wore a big donut t shirt but the neck was cut out, only enough to show her collar bones but it was a prettier effect Sadie noted, and under it she wore a pink and black plaid skirt, with a chain dangling from the pocket and holding little charms. Ginger smiled widely at her, looking around the shoppe with her wide brown eyes, that were only made wider by the dark makeup she wore. Her nose was pierced with a big silver ring and her lipstick was red. Sadie was impressed with the pretty girl. She had never seen Ginger at beach city before, and Sadie had assumed she knew everyone around these parts.

"Well Sadie, I guess I'll leave you to it" Sadie blinked, coming back to reality and realizing she was staring, which is not only awkward but rude. She quickly turned her attention to Big Boss, her cheeks a little bit pink.

"Oh y-yeah! You can count on me" she said, and he seemed convinced. He left the shoppe, but only when his car drove off did Sadie take a deep breath.

"Hi" she turned to the girl giving her her best friendly face, the girl grinned.

"You're supposed to teach me what to do, you were dazed girl" Ginger giggled, her silver curls bouncing around her.

Sadie blushed again, the girl was already in tune to her. That was something Lars would have never gotten, he wouldn't have noticed. Sadie lifted her brow impressed with her perceptiveness to the people around her.

It was later when she and Ginger were lifting boxes of donuts together that it hit Sadie. That punk rock style, her curvy yet by no means chubby body. She was gorgeous, and exactly the type of girl she could see Lars going after. A tang of dread sank over her heart. If Lars did come back, like Steven promised her he would, this would certainly change the dynamic.

She almost dropped her end of the box that was full of lion lickers(in bulk they could be quite heavy!!) thinking this suddenly. Ginger looked at her, eyes wide with worry. Sadie was once again amazed by her perceptiveness.

"Sorry" she mumbled

Ginger smiled at her. "I bet you're an air sign, born under Gemini, Libra, or Aquarius, they're deep thinkers, dreamers. I happen to be a gemini"

Sadie laughed, immediately regretting thinking that way, Ginger was such a nice girl.

For two weeks Sadie and Ginger got closer, Ginger talked about astrology incessantly, she even read Sadies birth chart on a slow day in the back. She had begged for days for Sadie to tell her the exact time she was born, Sadie had had to go through all sorts of old documents in a box in her house to find her birth certificate but she did.

"You're a Libra Sadie! See I told ya' you'd be an air sign!" she went on about Libra's for an entire day. Sadie imagined people must get annoyed with how much Ginger talks because after a long rant on how Gemini's are the most communicative sign and she can't help it she'd apologize for talking so much. Sadie didn't mind her talking though, Ginger was always in a good mood, unlike her previous moody co worker. She also always offered to do every chore and thing to do for Sadie or she'd just do it before Sadie even noticed. She was the opposite of Lars.

Ginger had moved to Beach City on her own, she was 20 years old and wanted to live in a quiet town by the ocean. She had a pug named G at home, that was its name, just the letter G. Sadie found her charming and on the anacerdary of Gingers second week at the big donut she even invited her over for a movie night. Ginger in leapord print pajamas, came with ice cream and a box of soda. The two set up all the couch cushions and pillows in front of the tv in Sadies living room. They even brought up Sadies bedding from downstairs. They fell asleep next to each other in front of their fourth brutal slasher movie. Sadie couldn't believe she had found such a friend, and so quickly had they clicked.

It was a Monday of the third week of Gingers employment. Sadie was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that she thought flattered her bottom well. Ginger burst through the door, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Sadie! Oh my GOD! Sadie you gotta come look it's a SPACE SHIP!! It just landed on the beach!!!"

Sadie almost chuckled at Ginger's amazement. She had gotten used to strange things happening here, space ships weren't any kind of big thing.

But her mind immediately went to Lars, she quickly went to the back to get her jacket. Ginger followed her curiously.

"Hey, are you gonna go look at it? I was sure hoping you'd go with me"

Sadie had a strange look in her eye, Gingers dark brow furrowed.

"Hey, What's up?"

Ginger followed Sadie out the door, even pausing with her as she flipped the sign to CLOSED. Although Sadie was moving quickly Ginger could easily keep up with her small legs.

"Oh MY GOD! Ya' think it has something to do with that missing boy whose job I took, I bet that's why you're so fired up to go check it out! Awe sick!"

Sadie rolled her eyes, she was really starting to believe that the stars must talk to Ginger some way to always make her right. "Not the stars Sadie, THE UNIVERSE!"

Sadie blinked, had she said that out loud.

Then her eyes reached the space ship. It was green, a dark royal green. Suddenly the door opened and an array of crazy characters came out. Steven ran over to Sadie.

"Sadie! Ginger" he had boughten so many donuts from her in the last month, and Ginger was so warm they had taken a liking each other immediately.

"Yanno I plan to be a teacher someday Sadie! I love kids."

"You are a kid" Sadie teased. Ginger stuck her tongue out.

"BLPFHHHHH"

Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Sadie he finally made it! It's Lars" and Sadies eyes turned back to the hatch that had come down. She saw his familiar silhouette in the shadows set by the rising sun. Tears burned her eye, she hadn't seen him in so long, she had been so worried.

Then he came into the sunshine and she gasped.

He was PINK!

It should have frightened her, and i did in the sense she was worried something terrible had happened to him that had made him this way, but he was BEAUTIFUL. She ran towards him, mesmerized by his lovely pink skin and fluffy cotton candy pink hair. Once she realized she had basically run up the ramp to see him, she was suddenly embarrassed and stoped in front of him, frozen with fear.

Lars' eyes were wide, Sadie looked gorgeous, her cheeks were slightly pink from running and her breath was fast, her hair glowed in the morning sun, strands sparkling around her face, he was so happy to see her.

The last time he had seen her she had cried out to him "Lars! Help me!!" and he had ran and hid. He didn't even try to help her, even though she's was crying out to him in fear.

No don't think like that! You've changed, you DIED! While traveling with the Off Colored Gems he had spent all his free time imagining seeing her again. He had missed her so much, everyday. He had sworn over and over he would not be a coward about anything, not even his crush on Sadie.

He realized when he was around her, he felt something inside that he was missing up in space.

He was in space!! Stealing ships!! Living in excitement!! but all he could think about was HER! He wanted to lay back and play video games with her, he wanted to be around her, he even sometimes daydreamed about baking things for her. He kept thinking back to that time on the island when he had acted on his feelings, always cringing when he remembers how he had treated her. She had just wanted to help him relax and he had done nothing to return her kindness but deliberately hurt he. Being away from home had given him a better perspective on things, and dying also had a big impact on his views of things his previous life. He knew what was important to him now, he knew _she_ was important to him.

He wanted convey it all to her right there; she looked so golden and soft, tears streaming down her cheeks, like an angel close enough to touch.

But all he could manage was "Sadie" before tears started dripping from his eyes and he broke the space between them, pulling her into him with his long arms, burying his face in her hair.

"Lars..." she murmured, after a moment of surprise she slowly wrapped her arms around his slim frame.

And he picked her up and spun her around. She laughed through her tears, and so did he.

He put her down and scratched the back of his neck.

"I really missed you Sadie"

he had never seen her face turn so red, and it made him grin. She looked away embarrassed, and he grinned even wider.

That had sounded so cool! And what a **cute** reaction!

Sadie caught sight off Ginger who was accosting the new Gems that had come from the trip.

"OH MY GOD! You guys are so cool! Tell me about space, tell me about THE UNIVERSE!" her voice was sharp in excitement and she had the same starry eyes she often sees on Steven.

Lars looked past her towards them.

"Who's that girl with my crew, wait is that a Big Donut shirt did they already replace me!!"

Sadie couldn't contain her laughter, his outrage was so _Lars!_ She hadn't even been sure it was him, with the obvious changes, but now she was sure.

"Why are you PINk?!" Sadie laughed.

Lars looked away, his cheeks felt hot but he wondered if she could tell, since he was already pink could he really blush?

But she could, he turned a darker shade and Sadie noticed. They had made their way down to the beach when Ginger raced up to Sadie.

"Oh man! This is so cool, but like I don't want to be a bother to the aliens and junk" Sadie laughed at her usual brashness.

"So I'll hold the fort at the donut okay, you can stay here and get to know this pretty pink alien boy or whatever" She winked at him and he turned an even darker shade of pink than before.

Don't be a coward Lars! Say something that'll impress your girl!

But Sadie beat him to it.

"Oh no, Lars probably has to see his family and stuff, I better come back with you."

The silver haired girl pursed her lips, looking from Lars to Sadie, then she shrugged.

"Suit yourself girl, but at least give him a lil time since he's all you've been thinking about" It was Sadies turn to change shades, blushing deeply. Lars grinned, pleased to hear that she had missed him, even if it was from the mouth of a stranger.

Ginger sauntered off, her curls bouncing with her light steps.

 _I regret telling her anything about him_ she grumbled subconsciously.

"I should go see my parents" Lars muttered. The thought didn't excite him, but there would be Hell to pay if they had heard he had come back to beach city, but instead of seeing them immediately he hung around with a **girl**!

He looked right into Sadies eye, holding her shoulders.

"Sadie I promise I am going to tell you everything, I will spend as much time as it takes! Just give me a little time."

Sadie laughed again, wrapped her arms around his waist, she could hear his heart beat with her face against his chest like that.

"Lars, as long as you are safe you never have to see me again."

Lars cupped her face in his hands, looking into her eyes sincerely.

"Sadie, I never want to spend another day without you."

He couldn't believe he had said something so cheesy. His face felt inflamed and he knew she must be able to see it, but he held strong, he had meant every word!

You could almost see steam coming off of Sadies head. Her eyes were spinning with the sudden intense feeling of affection she was feelings. She couldn't speak, couldn't do anything but gawk at him.

She shook her head vigorously, trying to calm her young heart.

"Uhh- go see your parents, I gotta uhh- I have to get back to work!" She gave him one last look before dashing away.

Lars watched her go.

God, how could he be so stupid? Saying something so corny like that, he made her run away! Was he coming on too strong, is that why she left?

He talked to Steven and the Off Colors for a minute, explaining how he was going to go see his parents.

Then he started to walk home, his head buzzing with thoughts of Sadie.

"He said THAT!" Ginger squealed, gasping dramatically.

"Oh Sadie that's just TOO romantic, you're living the life of a romance novel heroin. You're handsome prince just came back from space and he pledged to you his LOVE!" The way she emphasized her words and acted it all out with her arms, really added to the drama.

"It's not like he said he loves me or whatever"

"Sadie!" she put her hands in her hips, her voice sharp and serious. "Anyone who wants to spend every day with you is in love with you! He might as well have proposed!"

Sadie shook her head rapidly.

"It's not like that me and Lars are just friends!"

"You've KISSED! He took your very first kiss Sadie that makes him more than your friend" she nodded agreeing with herself.

The door bell jingled and Sadie looked over towards the door. Sour Cream had come into the Big Donut.

"Oh look at the time, lunch already" Ginger sang. She pulled off her t-shirt revealing a black and white striped tube top underneath, it match well with her low ride black jeans with ripped knees. Little crosses hung from her ears for the full effect. She left with Sour Cream, he didn't buy a donut it's looked like he had come in to get her for lunch.

Sadie raised an eyebrow, she didn't know Ginger knew him, so why was she going to lunch with him. She shrugged.

Without the distraction of Gingers chatter Sadie caught herself lost in thought.

She kept seeing him say that to her over and over, her face in his hands, their bodies so close.

"I never want to spend another day without you" it sent shivers up her spine. She couldn't believe Lars would say something like THAT at all, and to HER?!

She was so deep in thought she did not hear him come into the store.

"Earth to Sades" he was waving his hand in front of her. She nearly jumped a foot from being startled.

"Ah! Lars you scared me"

"Well stop day dreaming and get to work" he teased. She smiled softly at him, willing herself not to start crying again even though she felt the tears burning behind her eyes. She was just so relieved to see him, so relieved that he was okay.

"Awe Sades don't give me those sad eyes, I'm all right, see!" he spread his arms out wide showing her his healthy body. She giggled. "You're PINK"

"Ha. I know, I'll tell you how it happened"

Lars sat her down and told her all about his adventure. When he told her about smashing the laser robot and dying Sadie started to cry, he held her face in his hands again, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"But i'm alive Sadie, and I'm not a coward anymore! If you ever call me for help I will protect you!" He looked at her so earnestly, with a want in his eyes she had never seen directed at her.

"L-Lars..." she murmured, hiding her face in his chest. He ran his fingers through her blonde curls idly. He had so much to tell her but he didn't want to ruined to comforting moment of peace. Being with her like this was like a dream come true, when he was trapped on Homeworld he was so scared he wouldn't see her again. But he had to and that's why he stole Emeralds ship and that's why he made his way back to Beach City. It was all for her, he yearned for her every moment, and now here she was in his arms.

"Sades..." he mumbled into her hair. She smelled like donut, extremely sweet. He breathed in the familiar scent and felt so comfortable. Sadie lifted his head and looked into his eyes. His cheeks flushed softly with her intense gaze.

He moved his head down, craning his long body so he could push his lips against hers. She didn't stop him. Lars was intoxicated with her, he pulled his fingers through her hair, pulling her deeper into his kiss. He had pushed her against the donut counter to keep her steady, and she was glad for it as her legs were weak with the passion of his kiss.

Sadie pushed him back suddenly. It took all her will-power to, but she did.

"Lars! You can't just walk back on to earth and just..." her face flushed, she put up her hands the same way he did when exclaiming the same thing in the island "Come on to me!"

Lars recoiled with her sudden harshness. He looked at her with pain in his eyes and it stung. Sadie put her hands up, waving the air.

"No, no I mean, I just need to think, this is all so sudden.." She was stuttering and tripping over words in her nervousness.

Lars looked at her flushed, flustered face. She looked scared.

He cursed at himself internally.

He _knew_ Sadie, he should have known not to come on so strong. He was about to voice an apology when the girl he'd seen before in a Big Donut shirt burst through the door. She stopped, looking from Sadie to Lars, taking in the he situation she was walking into.

Someone immediantly opened the door and entered behind her, she glanced back at him and smirked.

It was Sour Cream! One of the cool kids Lars used to so look up to! _This is my chance! I'll show Sadie how much I've changed!_

"Hey Sour Cream! Sorry I missed that pot luck I was nervous to hang out with you guys, but now I know how silly that was" Sour Cream lifted his eyebrows, surprised not only by Lars presence, since he HAD been missing, but also surprised by his hue! Lars was bright pink! It was _so_ radical looking, how did the guy do **THAT?** Ginger had told him about the return and described what had seemed to be Lars, but she said h was pink and he did **not** remember Lars to be pink. He actually had a pretty cool tan skin tone and that gingery hair was pretty gnarly.

"It's cool man, you never need to be nervous around me though! I love your style dude, you're like on another level. I mean dude! You're PINK!" Lars laughed and Ginger giggled happily.

Sour Cream turned his back to Sadie and Lars suddenly, putting his hands on Gingers waist.

"Ill pick you up tonight" he smiled at her and kissed her temple. She batted him away playfully.

"Bye Lars, I'm glad you're back, we should all go on a double date since Donut girl here is so close with Ginger!" Ginger glared menacingly at him.

"Get out you punk" she growled. He laughed easily.

But Sadie saw her whisper in his ear before he strolled out the door, and she could have sworn Gingers mouthed formed the words "Love you"

The minute the door closed Sadie gave Ginger a questioning look. Ginger sighed.

"Awe I really wanted you to think I was a cool independent woman Sadie! But he kept saying 'Blah Blah Blah I know her and it's weird you haven't told her we've been dating for a year' and he _insisted_ we I reveal him"

Sadie laughed nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Ginger, you're so weird you know! I don't think less of you for dating Sour Cream, he's a nice guy"

Lars wrapped his arms around her from behind, securing his arms around her middle.

"Lets go on a double date, I can get better acquainted with your new friend"

Ginger grimaced. "Public displays of affection" she shuddered.

Sadie blushed a little but still added.

"You've had a boyfriend for a _year_ and you haven't told me?" Her gaze was menacing and Ginger shrunk under it. She flounced up to Sadie and wrapped her arms around her neck, sandwitching Sadie between her and Lars.

"And with all those romanc novels you go on about, why would you hide your own romance, and all the things I told you about Lars!"

She flushed, she had forgotten where she was in her fit about Gingers secretiveness, she had actually forgotten who she was sandwiched between.

It wasn't uncommon for Ginger to hug her or link arms with her. Ginger was affectionate and warm to Sadie, in a way Sadie really admired. She always seemed to say exactly what she meant, except now she didn't know. Why would Ginger keep something like this from her.

Sadie flailed her arms pushing them both off of her.

Her entire body was red with blush and her eyes spun with confusion. What was going ON? Everyone she thought she knew so well was acting extremely out of character. _Could this all be a dream_ she wondered.

But the two wide-eyed worried faces in front of her seemed very real.

Sadie took a deep breath, turning her complexion back to her soft peaches and cream tones.

"I think I need some time to think" she said steadily, before walking to the back.

Ginger turned her wide brown eyes to Lars.

"You're the missing boy right? She worries about you constantly, ha! I bet she still is"

Lars furrowed his brow, who was this chick anyways.

"Did you steal my job?"

"No I don't believe so.." she muttered, not really knowing the answer, but she thought she'd heard The Big Boss say something to Sadie about it in the beginning.

"Do you love her?"

Lars flushed and looked away.

"No look at me, tell me whether you love her, because she's SO good i've only known her a month and I know she is!"

Lars laughed awkwardly.

"I don't really know you yanno" he muttered.

"You're right, Im sorry" she smiled widely at him, the tops of her gums were visible in her smile.

"I've never met someone as nice as her, or any of the people in this town. You're really lucky"

"Yeah, I know.. I mean I didn't for a long time but, now I know." He shrugged nervously.

She lifted an eyebrow at him, but then smiled warmly.

"What are you waiting for, go get the girl."


End file.
